SLR
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Ya ... Aku hanya ingin balas dendam Pada orang – orang yang ... ... membuatku ... HANCUR!


_**SLR **_

_**Diclamier : Saya hanya meminjam chara – chara yang dibuat oleh Masashi-sama . **_

_**Genre : Supranatural , horror , dll . **_

_**Warn : Author newbie , maafkan kesalahan ataupun kekurangan. **_

_**DLDR **_

_**Happy Reading ... **_

"_Kaa-chan _! _Tou – chan _! Naru pergi dulu ya ! " Teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang , bermata _sapphire_ yang tengah memakai sepatu ketsnya .

"Hati – hati di jalan ya , Naru ." Ujar serempak Kushina dan Minato yang merupakan ibu dan ayahnya pemuda berambut pirang itu .

"_Ha'i _!" Pemuda itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sederhananya .

Namikaze Naruto . Itu adalah nama lengkap dari seorang pemuda yang tengah mengendarai sepedanya dengan riang dan menebarkan senyum menawannya sepanjang jalan . Ya , pemuda ini tengah bahagia . Ia akhirnya bisa membeli sebuah kamera SLR yang ia idam – idamkan dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri dan tabungan yang ia punya . Maklum orang tua Naruto tidak sekaya teman – teman sebayanya . _Tou-san_nya , Minato , hanya seorang pegawai negeri yang terkadang suka kerja lembur dan _Kaa-san_nya hanya seorang penjahit baju rumahan . Naruto bersyukur biarpun hidup sederhana , ia masih bisa bersekolah layaknya anak pada umumnya .

Naruto memperlambat laju sepedanya hingga berhenti di suatu toko kecil yang arsiktetur bangunannya sudah hampir di makan usia . Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya dan melihat barang – barang yang dipajang di etalase depan toko . Naruto tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat barang yang ia idam – idamkan masih ada yang berarti ia bisa memiliki benda itu .

Klining ... klining

Bunyi bel yang berada di dekat pintu berbunyi ketika Naruto memasuki ruangan yang lumayan berdebu dan kusam . Naruto berjalan menuju seorang kakek – kakek yang tampaknya tengah memperbaiki jam tangan .

"Permisi .."

Sang kakek yang tengah bekerja itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kek , apa kamera itu masih bisa ku beli ?" Tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk salah satu kamera yang di simpan etalase depan .

Mata rabun kakek tersebut menatap kamera yang ia jual lalu ia menatap Naruto dan tersenyum , "Tentu , nak ."

Naruto mendesah lega , "Berapa harganya kek ?"

"1 . 500 . 000 juta , nak ." Ujar kakek dengan suara yang sedikit parau .

"Eh ? Bukankah 1 bulan yang lalu harga kamera itu 5 juta kek ?" Tanya Naruto heran .

Kakek itu menggeleng pelan , "Kamera itu sudah terjual dan kamera yang dipajang etalase baru saja dijual seminggu yang lalu , nak ."

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak , "Baiklah . Kek , aku boleh lihat – lihat kameranya ?" Pinta Naruto .

"Tentu saja ." Kakek itu berjalan menuju etalase dan mengambil kamera yang dipinta oleh Naruto .

"Silahkan dilihat – lihat terlebih dahulu ." Ujar sang kakek seraya memberikannya kepada Naruto .

Naruto mengamati secara seksama bagian – bagian kamera tersebut , takutnya ada bagian yang rusak . Biarpun barang bekas , Naruto ingin kamera yang sebentar lagi menjadi miliknya itu sempurna tanpa cacat layaknya kamera baru dari toko elektronik. Naruto mencoba mengaktifkan kamera itu dan mencoba membidik salah satu objek di sana sebagai percobaan .

CLIK .

Naruto melihat hasil foto percobaan itu dan tersenyum puas karena kameranya telah layak untuk digunakan tanpa adanya kerusakan apapun .

"Kek , apa harga kamera ini sudah beserta memori kameranya ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyimpan kamera itu di atas meja .

"Belum , nak . Jika mau , harga total seluruhnya menjadi 2 juta ." Ujar sang kakek .

"Nak , jadi membelinya ?" Tanya sang kakek sambil mengambil kamera yang di simpan Naruto di atas meja .

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya antusias , "Tentu !"

"Tunggu sebentar ya , nak . Saya kemasi dulu kamera ini ." Ucap sang kakek sambil mengemasi kamera itu dengan dus lengkap dengan _chager_ dan alat – alat kamera lainnya.

"Ini , nak ." Ujar kakek sambil menyerahkan kamera yang sudah di masukkan ke dalam tas karton kecil .

"_Arigatou ,_kek . Dan ini uangnya ." Ujar Naruto setelah menyerahkan uang pembayaran kamera kepada sang kakek .

Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko kecil itu dengan perasaan gembira yang meluap – luap . Dipandangi sejenak bingkisan karton kamera yang baru saja ia beli .

"Heee ... tak kusangka harga kamera ini begitu murah tapi kualitasnya setara seperti kamera SLR pada umumnya. " Gumam Naruto sambil menaruh bingkisan karton itu di stang sepedanya dan ia melajukan kembali sepedanya menuju rumah sahabat baik Naruto .

_Hei , Naruto ... _

_Tak tahukah kau ? _

_Permainan yang 'mengasikkan' akan segara di mulai _

_Permainan yang bisa mengacaukan ..._

_Hidup tenang mu ... _

_Oleh... Tragedi ..._

_Berdarah ..._

Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya kembali ketika ia sampai di rumah sahabatnya sejak kecil . Naruto memencet bel rumah sahabatnya itu di dekat pagar yang menjulang tinggi . Pagar rumah terbuka oleh salah satu pelayan di rumah tersebut dan membiarkan Naruto beserta sepedanya masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah yang sangat mewah .

"Eh , ada Naru – chan ." Sapa seorang wanita cantik berambut raven panjang dan bermata _onyx_ , Uchiha Mikoto .

Naruto tersenyum manis , "Apa kabar bibi Mikoto ? Sasuke ada ?"

"Sasuke seperti biasa , ada di kamarnya ." Ujar Mikoto lembut .

"Baiklah , _arigatou _bibi ." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan berjalan menuju tangga .

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

BRAKKK

"TEMEEE~!" Teriak Naruto tanpa mengetuk kamar sang pemilik kamar yang tengah asik membaca buku di ranjang _king size_nya .

"Ck ! Jangan berisik , Dobe ." Ujar dingin seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki ciri – ciri fisik seperti _Kaa-san_nya , Mikoto , yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke .

"Ne , ne ... Teme , kau tahu ? Aku sekarang sedang senanggggggggg sekali ." Ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar – binar .

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya , "Hn ?"

Naruto mengangkat bingkisan karton di hadapan mata _onyx_ Sasuke , "Coba kau tebak ! Apa yang ada di dalam bingkisan karton ini , Teme ?"

Raut wajah Sasuke tampak sedang berfikir walau dalam _stoic mode : on_ . Naruto menunggu jawaban Sasuke dengan mimik wajahnya yang sulit untuk diartikan dalam tulisan .

"Kamera SLR ." Ujar santai Sasuke .

"Jenius !" Puji Naruto yang di sambut oleh dengusan geli Sasuke .

"Lalu , kau beli dimana kamera itu Dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil dus kamera yang ada di bingkisan karton .

"Aku beli di toko loak , Teme ." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringitkan dahinya sedikit , "Kenapa kau tidak beli di toko elektronik saja ?"

"Oi , oi .. aku tidak sekaya kau dan Sakura – chan . Lagipula kamera ini mutu kualitasnya sangat bagus . Yaa... setara lah dengan kamera yang dijual di toko elektronik ." Jelas Naruto sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke .

"Hn ." Balas Sasuke yang asik mengamati bagian – bagian kamera SLR Naruto .

"Bagaimana ? Bagus bukan ?" Tanya Naruto .

"Hn . Bagian kameranya masih bagus dan masih berfungsi normal ." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan kamera SLR itu .

Naruto tersenyum puas ketika mendengar pendapat Sasuke . Kalian tahu kenapa ? Ya ! Sasuke adalah orang yang sulit untuk memberi pendapat terhadap apapun . Jadi , Naruto akan merasa senang bila Sasuke juga merasa barang yang ia pilih jugalah bagus .

CLIK .

Sasuke membidik salah satu vas bunga yang ada di kamarnya sebagai objek . Sasuke kemudian mencoba melihat hasil bidikkannya . Sasuke tersenyum sedikit dan memperlihatkan hasil bidikkannya kepada Naruto .

"Whooooaaa... _Sugoii_ ! Keren sekali bidikkannya , Teme !" Puji Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar – binar .

"Hn ." Ujar Sasuke sampai akhirnya ia melihat suatu yang aneh dalam bidikkan foto itu .

"Ada apa Teme ?" Tanya Naruto yang menatap heran Sasuke .

"Naruto , pinjam sebentar kameramu ." Ujar Sasuke seraya merebut kamera dari tangan Naruto .

Naruto menatap heran Sasuke yang tengah memperbesar gambar dan seketika mata _sapphire_ Naruto membulat .

"T – teme ... i – itu a-a-apa ?" Tanya Naruto gugup .

Sasuke pun tak kalah kagetnya . Ia merasa bahwa ia tengah membidik vas bunga yang berada di dekat jendela , tapi ... kenapa ada objek lain ? Dan siapa objek itu ?

"Sasuke ! Cepat hapus foto itu !" Perintah Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh Sasuke .

Delete ?

YES

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan dan mereka juga saling memperhatikan kamera yang tengah di pegang oleh Sasuke .

"Ha ha ha ... pasti itu hanya ilusi .. ya itu ilusi ." Sangkal Naruto walau dalam hatinya entah kenapa merasa ketakutan .

"Semoga saja itu ilusi ." Ucap Sasuke sambil meng – non aktifkan kamera itu dan menyimpannya kembali dalam dus serta memasukkannya ke bingkisan karton .

"Naruto ... sebaiknya kau jangan menggunakan kamera ini terlebih dahulu dan jangan beritahu siapapun . Besok kau bawa lagi kamera ini dan kita bicarakan di sekolah ." Ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam .

"Baiklah , Suke . Aku pulang dulu ya ." Pamit Naruto dan langsung keluar dari kamar mewahnya Sasuke .

Sepeninggalan Naruto , Sasuke menatap tajam vas bunga yang dekat jendela itu .

'Akan ku selidiki kejanggalan ini .' Batin Sasuke .

_Sasuke ... Sasuke _

_Kau tidak sadar ya..._

_Kau telah masuk ke dalam lingkaran permainanku _

_Kehidupanmu..._

_Akan berubah ... _

_Seiring ..._

_Seberapa tahannya kau dengan ..._

_Permainan berdarah..._

_Yang ku buat _

Naruto melajukan sepedanya dengan tergesa – gesa . Pikirannya melayang dan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bukan , Naruto bukan sedang jatuh cinta layaknya anak remaja sekarang tapi karena ... kejadian di kamar Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu .

"Siapa ? Siapa dia ?" Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa .

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam namun mata _sapphire_ Naruto tak merasa berat atau lelah . Naruto terus memandangin bingkisan karton yang ia letakkan di meja belajarnya . Sejak Naruto sampai di rumah , Naruto terus merasa ketakutan seolah ada yang siap menerkamnya .

Biiipp ... Biiipp

Naruto langsung mengambil _handphone_ flip flat _orange_nya dan segera membaca pesan baru .

_**From : Teme **_

_**To : N . Naruto **_

_**Dobe , kau tidak ceritakan hal tadi kepada siapapun kan ?**_

Naruto langsung membalas pesan Sasuke secepat mungkin . Dan selang beberapa menit , Sasuke membalas pesan yang baru di balasnya.

_**From : Teme **_

_**To : N . Naruto **_

_**Bagus . Besok kau bawa lagi kamera itu dan kita bicarakan di sekolah . Langsung hapus pesan ini dan jangan balas lagi . **_

Naruto menghapus pesannya dengan Sasuke sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke . Naruto menyimpan _handphone_nya dan memandang sejenak bingkisan karton itu .

"Ha ha ha ... ini bukan film barat yang dimana suatu 'benda' ... bisa mendatangkan malapetaka ... kuharap itu bukanlah kenyataan ." Gumam Naruto sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dan terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

_Sayang sekali..._

_Permintaanmu tidak bisa ku kabulkan ..._

_Karena sebentar lagi..._

_Tragedi demi tragedi ..._

_Akan menghampiri hidupmu..._

_Bersama sahabat – sahabatmu _

_._

_._

_._

' _**Namikaze Naruto !' **_

Naruto terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras dan deru nafas yang pendek . Tangan _tan_nya mecengkram helaian rambut pirangnya dengan kasar .

'Siapa ? Suara siapa itu ? Apa maksud ucapannya ?' Batin Naruto kacau .

Mata _sapphire _melirik sejenak jam weker yang berada di meja kecil samping kanannya .

'Jam 6 pagi .'

Naruto turun dari ranjang dengan lemas dan wajah yang sedikit pucat . Ia membuka tirai kamarnya dan membiarkan cahaya matahari memasuki kamar sederhananya. Naruto menuju ke kamar mandi dan mulai mempersiapkan dirinya . Naruto merapikan buku – buku yang ia bawa tentu membawa juga kamera yang baru kemarin ia beli .

"_Ohayou ... Kaa-san , Tou-san ._" Sapa Naruto kepada ibu dan ayahnya di ruang makan .

"Ada apa Naru – chan ? Kau sakit ?" Tanya khawatir Kushina melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat walau tak sepucat ketika Naruto bangun tidur .

Naruto menggeleng pelan , "Tidak kok . Naru sehat hehehehe ." Ujar Naruto dengan memberikan cenggiran lima jarinya .

"Baiklah . Tapi kalau kau merasa tak enak badan di sekolah , nanti hubungi _Tou-san_ ya ? Nanti _Tou-san_ jemput ." Ujar Minato yang terselip nada khawatir .

Naruto memayunkan bibirnya , "Huuu ... Naru kan sudah besar , _Tou –san _!"

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu .

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

Naruto berjalan menuju kelas 2 – A yang hanya berjarak 5 meter lagi .

GREEEK

Pintu geser kelas diderit saat Naruto membuka .

"Yo ! Naruto !" Sapa riang salah satu sahabat Naruto , Kiba .

"Yo , Kiba !" Balas Naruto dengan senyum menawannya.

"Hei , kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Anko – sensei ?" Tanya Kiba setengah berbisik .

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna , "_Shimatta _! Aku lupaaaaa!"

Naruto langsung berlari menuju bangkunya bahkan ia menghiraukan sapaan dari Sakura kepadanya . Naruto membuka tasnya dengan terburu – buru dan membuat mata coklat kiba menemukan bingkisan karton yang berada di dalam tas Naruto .

"Naruto ... Ini apa ?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengambil bingkisan itu .

"Oi , Kiba ! Jangan di ambil !" Seru Naruto seraya mencoba merebut kembali bingkisan itu .

"Hei ! Kalian se – "

"Sakura ! Ambil ini dan lihat apa isinya !" Ujar Kiba seraya memberikan bingkisan karton itu dan Kiba menahan Naruto yang tampak raut wajahnya khawatir .

Sakura langsung membuka isi bingkisan karton dan membuka dus yang ada di dalam bingkisan .

"Waaaaaa ... Kamera SLR ! _Sugoii_! " Pekik Sakura yang terpesona oleh kamera yang ia pegang.

Kiba langsung melepas jeratan tangannya dari Naruto dan berjalan menuju Sakura yang asik mengamati kamera baru Naruto .

"Sepertinya masih baru . Oi ! Naru – " Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika seseorang merebut paksa kamera Naruto .

"S- Sasuke – kun ..." Ucap tak sadar Sakura .

"Kalian tak seharusnya mengambil barang orang tanpa izin pemiliknya bukan ?" Ujar datar Sasuke .

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto dan memberikan kameranya , "Jangan sampai lengah lagi , Dobe ." Bisik Sasuke saat melintas di dekat telinganya .

"Ck ! Apa maksudmu Uchiha ?! Lagipula tak masalah bukan bila aku mau meminjam barang Naruto !" Ujar kesal Kiba sambil menarik kamera Naruto .

"Kiba ! Jangan rebut kamera Naruto ! Bagaimana jika jatuh ?!" Ujar Sakura dengan nada meninggi .

Namun sayang Kiba sudah mengambil kamera Naruto dan mengaktifkan kameranya , ia berjalan menuju jendela yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Kiba ! Kembalikan kamera ku ." Ujar Naruto yang menahan amarahnya.

Kiba seolah menulikan telingan dan ...

CLIK .

Mata Naruto membulat dan menarik bahu paksa Kiba .

"Hei , apa yang kau foto ?! " Tanya tak sabar Naruto .

"Hm ? Aku hanya memfoto Sakon yang sedang duduk di pinggiran jendela sebelah sana. " Ujar Kiba sambil menuju Sakon yang tengah duduk di dekat pinggiran jendela .

Naruto langsung mengambil paksa kamera nya dan melihat hasil bidikkan Kiba yang diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura .

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto menyipit melihat angka yang tertera di samping kanan atas .

_**49701 **_

" Emm... Itu angka apa sih ? kok aneh banget ya ?" Tanya Sakura spontan .

Sasuke berfikir apa maksud dari angka itu , tapi ...

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke , Naruto , Sakura , Kiba dan seluruh siswa kelas 2 – A langsung berhamburan mendekati jendela dan mereka terkejut bukan main .

"S – sakon .." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tak percaya .

"A – apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Ujar Sakura yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat .

Siapa yang tidak percaya bila 2 menit yang lalu Sakon masih hidup dan sekarang menemukan Sakon terjatuh dari lantai 4 di kelasnya dan langsung tewas di tempat dengan darah yang menggenangi tubuhnya .

Sasuke mengambil kamera Naruto dan melihat galeri foto Naruto dan betapa kagetnya ... foto yang seharusnya sudah hilang ... ternyata masih ada di galeri foto .

"S- suke .. apa kemarin kau ya – "

"Aku yakin kemarin sudah menghapus foto ini ! Ini aneh .." Ujar Sasuke yang memandangi foto yang sekarang muncul seolah tidak pernah di hapuskan.

Diam – diam Sakura memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke dan Naruto yang tampak sedikit gelisah .

'Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku ?' Batin Sakura menerka – nerka .

_Permainan telah di mulai .. _

_Korban pertama telah jatuh ..._

_Dunia mu kini telah ku hiasi ..._

_Oleh ..._

_Darah para korbanku _

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

.

.

.

_**Foto yang seharusnya hilang **_

_**Kini muncul kembali **_

_**Sosok wanita berambut pirang **_

_**Namun wajahnya tak terlihat **_

_**Mengenakan pakaian sekolah Konoha High School **_

_**Namun kumuh dan kotor **_

_**Siapakah dia ?**_

_**Apa keinginan sebenarnya ? **_

_**Ya ... Aku hanya ingin balas dendam **_

_**Pada orang – orang yang ...**_

_**... membuatku ... HANCUR! **_

~Fuaaaahhh... Ini fic horror pertama yang kubuat -_- bagaimana pendapat readers ? Di tunggu loh hehehe ^^ ~


End file.
